Blue Screen
|base_rank = |base_atk = 218 |base_hp = 2,184 |atk_per_lv = 218 (2,355) |hp_per_lv = 2,184 (23,588) |caption1 = "Stop code: CRITICAL_PROCESS_DIED"}} ---- seconds. Armor is removed when KNOCKED DOWN.|SA2 = On DEATH, instantly detonate and inflict bonus damage for each stack of armor applied to Robo Fortune.}} ---- Tips and Tricks Complexity There is not a whole lot of difficulty using Blue Screen, since her SA's trigger naturally as you play. On offense she can be an absolutely stupid tank, allowing you to effectively take no damage as long as you don't get hit, but Blue Screen's main use is on defense as an annoying tank comparable to Resonant Evil. Strategy *If you manage to not get hit for 50/35/25 seconds, you'll have 5 stacks of armor and not take any damage whatsoever! As such, Blue Screen should not receive a hit at any cost to keep it that way. *Sadly, her SA's don't have any real synergy with each other as her SA1 makes you harder to defeat while her SA2 requires you to die. On offense it's best to ignore her SA2 all together, as it's of no use as long as you have a good defensive game. *Getting killed by her explosion counts a defeat. However, the explosion happens as soon as she's out of hitstun, so launching her before she detonates and then backdashing away is the best way to avoid it. Key Stats *Hp% and Def% are great if one would use her for defence, as thats her main purpose. *Atk% is good if you want to use her on offense, as her Atk is horrible. It also makes her death-onation stronger. Playing As While using Blue Screen, try to avoid variants that can inflict Curse or Armor Break without having to hit you, like : *That's All Folks! can inflict Armor Break when hit, removing all your Armor. *Purrfect Dark's SA1 will prevent you from gaining Armor in at least 10 seconds after facing her. You'll have one stack of Armor by then, but it's still not recommended. * Playing Against Well, uh, good luck! No but seriously, she's incredibly annoying to fight against, as not causing a knockdown in 10 seconds could mean that she takes no damage whatsoever. It's best to use fighters who can remove those pesky Armor stacks with ease, like : * Doublicious can take those stacks from her. Yum! * As mentioned above, Purrfect Dark inflicts a durationless Curse after a while, making her SA1 useless. It also means her death-onation will be weaker. * Ultraviolent is a great fighter to use against Blue Screen. Since projectiles are her specialty, she'll ignore Blue Screen's armor and deal extra damage to her. On top of that, she'll near always be out of reach when Blue Screen's death-onation occurs. Be careful when Blue Screen has 5 stacks though, as being hit by her death-onation then will mean that you take 250% extra damage! * Pea Shooter causes Armor Break on projectile hit, and since projectiles come naturally for Peacock, it is pretty much guaranteed to trigger her SA2 while you're out of reach. * Inkling may not have an SA specifically for armor removal, but her insane damage combined with unblockable specials means it's entirely possible to kill Blue Screen before Armor becomes a problem. Plus, one of her George specials causes Armor Break! Trivia This pallette is based on Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic. Category:Water Variants Category:Gold Variants Category:Robo-Fortune Variants Category:Robo-Fortune Category:Variants